Unexpected Circumstances
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Two pink lines had turned her life upside down. Running away after finding out that Inuyasha isn't ready to be a father, Kagome finds herself turning to someone whom she had never thought would ever help. SesshomaruXKagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. So please don't sue.

**Author's Note****:** Okay, so I had this very random and kinda cool idea for an Inuyasha fanfic...so here it is everyone. Enjoy.

**OoOoO**

**Chapter One**

Kagome found herself staring at the stick that was being held by her trembling hands. She couldn't believe it, she didn't WANT to believe it. Blinking back the tears that stung her eyes, she looked down yet again making sure that this was real. That this wasn't a dream. That she wasn't imagining it.

Nope, this was the hardcore reality. Two small pink lines had told her everything. She was pregnant.

Slowly she sat the pregnancy test stick on the back of the toilet before laying her head in her hands, before she knew it heart-wrenching sobs had escaped her lips, unable to hold back the tears that were now falling down her pale skin.

How could she have been so stupid to let her guard down that one night? How could she not have enough common sense to say no? To make sure that she had protection on her at all times? She may have loved Inuyasha -correction- she DID love Inuyasha; but she wasn't ready to be a mother, and she knew from all the conversations that they had shared with one another that he to, wasn't ready to be a father.

Hell, look at the way that Inuyasha treated Shippo. The poor fox-demon child will more than likely develop some kind of brain damage from all the abuse that his poor head endures from receiving so many hard hits from the half-demon's fists of fury. So, whose to say that he wouldn't do the same thing to their own children when he got angered by something that they had said?

So, what was she to do? She didn't believe in abortion. So that was off the list even before it was ever on it. She knew that if she gave the child up for adoption their would be questions about the child's ears and possibly teeth. So, yes, that too was out of the question.

Her only option possible was to keep the child.

A soft knock on the door pulled Kagome out of her thoughts, looking up she heard her mothers voice calling to her through the door.

"Kagome are you in there?"

She swallowed a painful lump that seemed to make itself known in her throat as she tried to speak. "Yeah." She replied, trusting her voice to break at any moment.

"I'm just freshening up a bit so I'll be out in a few minutes."

Reaching out she grabbed some tissue paper and blew her nose before throwing the life-shattering stick into the garbage. She rubbed her eyes, hastily trying to regain some of her composure before standing up. Slowly, she made her way to the sink and turned on the tap, letting the cool water pool up in the palms of her hands before splashing it up onto her face.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything that you need is on the kitchen table. I have to take Sota to the Doctor's office so I don't know when I will be back...and grandpa is sleeping in his room. So, unfortunately I won't be able to see you off."

Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at her mothers words. "It's okay. Thank you so much mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart." After a moment she added. "I love you so much. You be careful when you're in the Feudal Era alright?"

Easier said than done. "I will. I love you too mom."

"See you when you come back."

"Okay..."

"Bye." With that being said Kagome heard her mother walk away; her footsteps slowly fading, a second later the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard before silence overtook the house.

Kagome let out a slow and shaky breath that she never realized that she was holding. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She sure wasn't really looking forward to going back to the Feudal Era just that second.

Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of returning; returning meant she would have to confront Inuyasha about their...predicament.

_'Might as well get it done and over with...'_ She thought bitterly to herself. She looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door, turning off the light, she made her way over to the kitchen.

Just as her mother had said. Her and the gangs meals for the next few weeks were laid out neatly on the table, her backpack sitting on the floor beside the fridge. Turning she made her way to her backpack, slowly she reached down and picked it up, looking at it before setting it down onto the table.

Carefully she placed the food and other necessities into the bag. A few minutes went by before she was finished packing, her back pack hanging off of one shoulder as she made her way to the sliding doors.

Before she knew it she was standing above the Bone-Eater's Well. Feeling reluctant about who she will have to face back in the Feudal Era. Kagome was debating whether or not she really WANTED to get this over and done with. She had a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't going to be pleased with this new found information.

_'It's time to let Inuyasha know the truth...' _She thought to herself as she took a deep breath, jumping into the Well as colorful lights could be seen Kagome disappeared, making her way 500 years into the past.

**OoOoO**

**Author's Note:** So what did you think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? So-So? If you do please review. You do and you get a cookie XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: **Wow! **blinks** People are very interested in the story I take it? Hehe, I'm glad that you are and thanks so much to those who has reviewed also to those who have added this story to their alerts/faves list. You guys are awesome.

**gives each a cookie** Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter XD

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth in front of the Bone Eater's Well. Himself and the others waited patiently for Kagome's return. Inuyasha's patience, however, was fading with each minute that passed.

"Where the hell is she?" He snapped; staring daggers at the Well, as if it has done something horrible.

Miroku whom was sitting comfortably against a tree a few feet away looked up at him with one eye half opened. "Be patient Inuyasha. Kagome probably had something to do."

"She'll be here." Sango added soon after.

The youngest member of the team; Shippo ran over to him before stopping short a couple centimeters away. Staring up at him with angry eyes. "You have to start being more patient Inuyasha; or else no woman is ever gonna want you."

An angered growl followed by a loud smack and Shippo's cry of pain indicated that Inuyasha had indeed smacked the poor child's head.

"Shut up!"

"Sit Boy!" An angry yet familiar voice shouted. Before Inuyasha had the chance to gasp he was pulled down forcefully, kissing the ground.

Miroku's eyes were open fully as he looked in the direction of the sound. "Kagome, you're back."

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango said, sounding slightly relieved. Whether it was for her return or for her stopping Inuyasha from complaining anymore she didn't know but she returned a small smile to the two.

"Thanks guys!" She turned to Inuyasha, anger was evident in her voice as she spoke, "you have to be more patient you know."

She dropped her bag beside the well as she climbed out and walked over to Shippo whom was still holding his head painfully. She knelt down and picked him up, holding him close to her chest. "Are you alright, Shippo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He winced. He opened his tear-filled eyes and noticed that Kagome's eyes was mixed with hurt, sadness and anger. He tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

The others seemed to notice her demeanor as well.

"Kagome?" Sango started before getting cut off by Miroku.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked, picking up her and flinging it over his shoulder. "You seem...troubled."

Her face paled a fraction. Was she really that easy to read? She wanted to blurt out everything that was on her mind. Though she figured that where this was between her and Inuyasha for right now that she had to tell him first.

Instead she gave them a small and hopefully a reassuring smile as she spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

She received a look that said that they didn't believe her, but they never pressured her anymore more after that. Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her an angry look. "Where have you been?"

"Home, getting supplies, having a shower and new clothes."

"You were taking so damned long! I was about to go an get you."

Kagome found herself growing more and more angry as each word he spoke. Biting her tongue she walked ahead of the group; though, not before telling Inuyasha to sit one last time.

Her friends just looked at her with a concerned expression plastered on their face. Wondering or not if they should move from their spot or even say a word to the young girl for she was in such a foul mood.

The walk back to Kaede's hut seemed long and very awkward to everyone, especially Kagome. She knew that Inuyasha kept looking at her through the corner of his eyes. She knew that he was watching her. She was becoming more and more nervous by the minute.

Once they hut came into view Inuyasha grabbed her arm gently. His eyes pleading him to tell her what was wrong. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"Kagome...what's wrong? Tell me."

She looked down to the ground, tears stung her eyes yet again that morning, her throat constricted. She felt as though she was about to pass out. "I...I..."

"Hey you two coming?" Miroku's voice interrupted them, they both looked up before Inuyasha told him that they were going to be a few seconds and for them to go on ahead. He turned back to Kagome. Concern filling his amber eyes.

"Kagome?"

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She grabbed his hand gently and took off to a boulder beside a small stream, she looked down at the river for a moment or two before speaking.

"I uh..."How was she to put this into words? She took a deep breath and continued, "the reason why I was late is because..."

He waited for her to continue and when she never did he urged her to continue. "Kagome? Because of what?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant..." She blurted.

No response could be heard. Just an awkward silence. She opened her right eye slowly seeing that Inuyasha was looking at her wide eyes, she opened her left eye and looked at him fully.

His expression seemed blank, as if he was thinking. She was nervous, unable to settle the butterflies in her stomach. "Say something...please..."

A moment went by until her spoke. His voice was so low she couldn't hear him. "I don't want to be a father."

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, her stomach lurching into her chest.

He looked at her, fire in his eyes. "I don't want to be a father. I want to be a full-fledged demon. Not a damned father. I don't like the idea of having another brat around."

"Inuyasha..."Kagome asked, her voice above a whisper. Her breathing was becoming rapid and ragged as she looked tearfully up at him. Suddenly anger filled her veins as she stood up and glared daggers into him. "You selfish half-demon! I am pregnant with your child!"

As she looked into his eyes she could see that he was regretting what he had said, but as quickly as she seen it it had disappeared; replaced by an unreadable stare as he shook his head. "No."

With that being said he left a heartbroken Kagome by herself as he walked away without so much as a glance in her direction. She looked in the direction that he had left. She had the feeling that he didn't want to be a father; not yet anyways. She was hoping, however, that it was just her being paranoid, but he just gave her the cold shoulder like that it made her heart shatter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****:** Holy liftin'! O_O I'm surprised at how many people added the story to their alert list. I'm sorry that it's been a while since I last updated this ficcy. Reason? Well I kinda gave myself a black eye **cough** Got into a fight **cough** with my **cough** Car...If you want to know just ask in your review and I'll reply to you...

I also want to ask you if you think my summary is bashing InuYasha...If it is I am sorry for that...it wasn't intentional... if you guys want me to I shall change it...but for right now I'm leaving it as such.

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Three **

Kagome looked out into the distance the slight breeze making her dark brown hair to ever so slightly move away from her face. A face showing pain, regret, anger, frustration as her mind wandered to no where in particular.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there staring off into space; though at that moment she really didn't give a damn.

_'You stupid girl! You let your guard down and see the mess that you're in!'_ Her mind seemed to say in a sing-song kind of way. Grinding her teeth she let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"Who asked you?" She asked back, her voice threatening to break.

_'No one my dear. Though I am your conscience and I shall give you my two cents worth even if you do not ask for it...'_

"I suggest you stay quiet before I actually do go insane...I'm in no mood."

_'Oh touchy!'_ The voice taunted. _'You would be in a better mood if you kept your legs closed you know?'_

That was the last straw. She had to get away.

Kagome growled and stood up. "That's it!"

Looking up at Kaede's hut for a split second before taking off towards the small home. As she approached closer she felt herself beginning to slow down as she thought about what she was doing. A few seconds passed as she debated with herself; finally she made up her mind.

She roughly pulled open the sliding door, ignoring the questions of concern from her friends. Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted her backpack at the far corner of the hut where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting.

Without looking at them she snatched up her her backpack and left the room, no words spoken. She kept walking even though she heard Sango's concerned voice calling her back, the sound of Miroku's staff jingling as he got up.

Kagome felt her throat tighten up as god-forsaken tears began rolling down her cheeks. She stifled a sob that wanted to escape her lips. She heard footsteps jogging towards her, trying to catch up with her. She looked down when she saw Sango step out in front of her.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" The demon slayer asked. Her voice just above a whisper as she looked at Kagome, placing both hands on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at her friend. She watched as Sango and Miroku's eyes searched her face; as if trying to figure out what was wrong.

Miroku stepped beside Sango and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Kagome let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes tightly. She felt the one person that made her want to turn around and push him down a cliff. She slowly turned her head to look at InuYasha, her eyes filled with anger.

"Ask him." She seethed quietly. "I have to go...don't bother trying to find me either."

"...Kagome..." Shippo called out softly. His eyes filling up with tears. "Don't go."

Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha with anger. Sango marched up to him before standing before him. Hands on her hips. "WHAT...DID...YOU...DO?"

He cocked his head to the side shoving his nose up, scoffing. "That's none of your damned business."

A glare that put even Sesshomaru's glare to shame was sent his way. "It is when our friend is hurt...WHAT HAPPENED?"

InuYasha ears twitched a bit as he looked down at the ground. In a voice softer than a whisper Sango, Miroku and Shippo leaned in to hear the regretful words that left his mouth. "Kagome's pregnant."

Miroku's mouth was agape as he stared at him, "and here I asked her to bear my children..."

Tensing up as he heard Sango growl angrily he readied himself for a slap across the face, it came with a cry of pain from the womanizing monk. "OW!"

"Serves you right for making selfish remarks you perverted monk!" Miroku rubbed his sore cheek as he wearily stared at Sango.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmph!" Sango turned her head back to InuYasha. "So, why is she upset?"

"Oh, she's upset because I told her I didn't want to be a father." That is when he was hit upside the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu, followed by Miroku's staff and Shippo's tail.

Everyone in the small village turned their heads when they heard the three of them yell in unison. "INUYASHA!"

**oOoOoO**

Through the trees Kagome could see a cave that went into a small cliff. She needed to sit down, out of sight.

_'Out of mind...'_ She thought bitterly. Tears stung her eyes as she accidentally let got of a branch to soon. She cried out in pain as it made contact with her face. As she wiped at her tears she tripped rolling down and landing on her back in a small ditch, she looked up at the blue sky, sighed then closed her eyes for a split second before slowly getting back up.

"Today is just not my day..." Kagome muttered angrily to herself; wiping the dirt off her school uniform before straightening it up. Looking at the huge, cliff before her she searched for the entrance to the cave. After a moment of searching her eyes fell onto the cave.

She ran, she ran like her life depended on it. As she entered the cave she felt a chill run down her spine as she felt a rush of cool air from deep within the cave hit her in the face. Shrugging the backpack off of her shoulders she laid it down by the entrance before she sat down right beside. Then, there thats when her emotions tore at her very being. Her body raked with uncontrollable sobs.

As she cried she wasn't aware of a small girl no more than age four, with long dark brown hair peered out from her spot behind a birch tree, looking at the distressed girl.

"Kagome..." she muttered sadly as her eyes filled with tears. "I must get Lord Sesshomaru."

As soon as she said that she took off towards her Lord's resting spot where A'un, Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru were. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru; come quick!"

"What do you want you silly girl?" Jaken called, his eyes narrowing in anger at the young human girl's impertinence. "Can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is resting? Do not distu-"

"Jaken that's enough." Sesshomaru called out harshly. He turned to the girl. "What is it Rin?"

"There's someone in trouble!" She exclaimed as she pointed to where she had came from. "She looks like she's in trouble."

"Alright. I will follow you." Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't have accompanied the young child anywhere she would go but get Jaken to accompany her. This time he felt as though he _had_ to go. Slowly, he got up from his sitting position by a tree.

"Hey!" Jaken called out to them. "Don't forget about me!"

"Well then hurry up." Sesshomaru called without looking at him, but kept on walking. Jaken sighed as he and a'un followed their master.

Once they reached the cave Rin grabbed a hold on Sesshomaru's hand as she tried to pull him a long. "She's over there!" She pointed to the cave, they could see someone's leg. Jaken moved on ahead and gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru, its that Kagome girl that travels with InuYasha." He looked up at Sesshomaru before looking back down at the sleeping girl as he spoke more to himself then anyone else.. "I wonder why she's here and not with InuYasha and the others..."

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand, running over to Kagome, she knelt down beside her before wrapping her arms around her. Her eyes widened. "Lord Sesshomaru! She's cold as ice! She can't stay here!" She looked up at him, tears entering her brown eyes. "Can she come with us?"

Sesshomaru looked at the two girls, debating on whether he should have another human accompany them. Jaken was right beside him scolding the child for her stupid requests, though the young girl held a firm stare up at the demon who had saved her.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru..."

Without a second thought he complied to her wishes. "Alright. She may come. Jaken; help Rin put her onto a'un's back."

Jaken stared at him slack-jawed. He couldn't believe that he would comply to Rin's request. A _human's_ request at that. He was about to protest before he turned around to see Rin's brown eyes beaming.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod before turning around and walking back towards their camp site. "Now hurry up you two."

"'Kay."

"This girl will cause us nothing but trouble." Jaken shook his head as he got on the other side of the girl.

With great effort and Jaken's quiet complaints they finally got Kagome onto A'un's back, before they too followed their Lord. The girl muttering a few incoherent words as they slowly made their way back. As they sat her down before the fire she stirred slightly, her eyes opening a crack, a confused look as she saw Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from her.

One word came out, one word that everyone heard. "...Sesshomaru..."

**OoOoO**

**Author's Note:** Okay... so there was chapter three. What do you think? I hope everyone likes it...I proof-read it a couple of times...but if you spot any errors please let me know and I'll fix that. Also...how old is Rin? I can't remember...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Oh my Primus! I am so sorry everyone. :( I feel really bad about this. It's been such a horrible delay in writing the next chapter for this. I hope you all can forgive me on my laziness. There really isn't an excuse. I guess I kinda lost my inspiration for a bit...but no matter. I don't plan on letting this story fall to pieces.

Again. I am truly sorry. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. X)

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru didn't know how long he had been staring at the sleeping dark haired girl human female before him. He could smell her distress. He could almost _feel_ it. It was overwhelming. Who caused this girl such distress? He felt a growl escape his lips as his fangs showed dangerously in the moonlight.

He was angered. Angered at the thought of his younger brother hurting this female. What he wouldn't give to torture him until he was pleading for mercy. Yes, that sounded awfully satisfying to the older of the two.

He blinked. Why was he even so concerned for this _human_. She had never been any more than a thorn in his side ever since day one. But why was he staring at her? Why was his blood boiling over in anger about someone hurting her? Humans was nothing more than a weak, powerless creature. Nothing more than a space-taker. Weren't they?

Another growl escaped as he ripped his gaze away from her. He closed his eyes and went over to a birch tree, leaning against it with his arms folded. Gazing into the fire his mind wandered, his eyes staring off into the distance.

The sound of someone's teeth chattering brought him back to reality. He glanced over by Rin and A'Un and saw Kagome shivering. Taking Pity on the poor girl he took off the top layer of his kimono and walking over to Kagome before laying it down upon her. She instantly relaxed, snuggling deeper into the kimono.

A small smile graced upon his lips. Before he realized what he was doing he gently brushed his fingertips across the girls forehead, moving the strands of hair that fell out and around her face.

His eyes widened. Why did he just do that? He snatched his hand back as if it were burned by an invisible fire. He stared down at her. What was about her that made him feel...odd?

A low growl escaped his mouth as he abruptly turned on his heel, walking over to the opposite side, leaning against a tree, he slowly dozed off into an endless dream.

**OoOoO**

The sun was shining, the air was clean. What a perfect morning right? Well, that's what Kagome thought until she looked around her surroundings. Her dark brown eyes grew only slightly as she stared, mouth agape at the group she was currently with.

So it wasn't a dream, she thought. Feeling her heart plummet. She felt her eyes burning, as tears started to form. Slowly, she sat up. Not noticing that Sesshomaru's kimono was laying comfortably over her shoulders. Pulling her knees up, she lay her head upon them as she silently cried.

She felt so vulnerable. So...weak. She felt pathetic. Did she have the right to feel such a way? Maybe. Did she care? Not at all.

Her stifled sobs irritated Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He looked up, eyes narrowing. What was wrong with that girl? Carefully, he got up from his slouched position on the ground and walked over to the young girl. Who was undoubtedly not even paying attention to the full-fledged demon working his way over to her.

And as soon as his hand rested upon her shoulder a shrill scream erupted from her lungs. That scream was so loud that death itself would've been awaken. Sesshomaru stepped back, startled by her outburst. She looked up.

Sesshomaru felt something very uncomfortable as he gazed down upon the girl. He felt his heart literally clench painfully in his chest. A feeling of guilt swept over him for a second before he regained his composure. If other demons found out that he was being helpful to a human his reputation of being the most feared and careless bastard would be tarnished.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tiny voice, "sorry."

He cocked his head to the side. Since when did the reincarnation of a priestess say sorry for something as trivial as screaming? Something really did happen. He blinked, his gaze casting over to his three companions.

They were sleeping like a rock. Like they were never even fazed by her small outburst. Cautiously, Sesshomaru made his way over to the girl, kneeling in front of her, and with one sharp clawed finger he placed it under her chin, bringing her head up so that her gaze would meet his.

Kagome to say the least was startled by this. Never once had she saw the heartless demon show any compassion to any humans. Except Rin. She swallowed hard. Her heart beat fluttering so wildly within her chest. She took a deep breath.

She watched as he studied her. She felt his intense amber gaze burning into her brown ones. She felt as though he was searching her soul. Fishing for answers. Eventually, however he broke his gaze and looked off into the distance and for a moment there was silence. Not one of them speaking.

"You seem troubled. Whats the matter?" Sesshomaru asked. Finally breaking the silence. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, dipping her head down as she looked upon the green grass.

His eyes narrowed. "You are rather infuriating, human." After taking her in the least she could do was tell him what the hell was going on.

She growled, "that's the pot calling the kettle black."

His frustration fled in place was confusion. Just utter confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

She still wasn't meeting his gaze. She huffed in aggravation, "it means that you are no more than I am."

"To put things simpler, female. I suggest you tell me what is going on." He sounded demanding. Yet, it hurt her to think about it. Eventually she would have to tell him what had happened. Though she wondered what exactly he would say _if _she told him. She had a foreboding sense that something bad was going to happen.

"I uh. You know what? You really need to learn some manners," Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was _not_ in the mood for such arrogance. A pang of guilt and regret hit her heart, looking down at the ground she sighed. "Sesshomaru, I don't feel comfortable with telling you."

He growled, he opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when Kagome held up her hand to silence him. Immediately, he clamped his mouth shut. "It doesn't mean that I will never tell you...but right now...I...I can't."

Her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke this. His heart ached. Why was he acting like this? What was it about this human that caused him to feel such a way towards him. He searched her, seeing if she would change her mind at any moment. He received nothing. She just stared down at the ground, a distant look in her eyes as she played with the cuff of his kimono.

He decided not to fish any deeper for an answer. Both of them knew full well that she was being dodgy. Sooner or later, however she would have to find out. And the answer that was going to be coming. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. Letting out a sharp breath of air through his nose he went back over to his place and sat down.

He stared up at the blue sky. Letting his mind wander. He didn't know how long he was there staring up at the sky, thinking, but he was brought out of his thoughts by the rustling of feet. Blinking, he looked up and saw Kagome making her way over to him. His kimono in hand.

Kagome felt highly uncomfortable under the intense gaze of InuYasha's brother. Yet, she felt protected, she felt safe. Something she had never felt with InuYasha. A fresh pang of hurt struck her heart chords as she thought about him. Such a stupid head he was. She was also to blame for such stupidity.

Shaking the thought quickly from her mind, swallowing she held the kimono back to the demon, her gaze not even close to meeting his. "Thank you," she muttered.

Silence. Silence was of all she heard. Silence was all that was needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I can't believe that it has been over a year since I've updated this fic. Geez! I really do apologize for the extremely long wait in an update. A lot of things have changed over the past year, I have been writing my original novel(s) as well as my Transformers fics. I hope that everyone will still be interested in this fic even though it hasn't been updated in so long

_**This is to the ignorant reviewer...whose review I had deleted...if you do not like this fic, and my idea. That is your choice; however, don't curse at me when I didn't twist your arm to read it, either. Don't like it; don't read it. I'm not going to stop a fic just because YOU don't like it. Suck it up buttercup.**_

**On another note:** I am currently enrolled in the Office Administration program at college; I am also training to be ready for when I apply to the Canadian Forces. Yes, I want to be in the military.

So let's get on with the fic, shall we? xD

* * *

**~Chapter 05~**

* * *

InuYasha paced back and forth, noting the glares that he was still receiving, but was most unnerving was the deadliest glare that he received from Kaede. Her elderly eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. He looked away, a shiver making his body violently shake.

He growled. "Would you stop glaring at me old woman?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Ye should not have let her go off on her own. She is bearing your child, ye half-demon."

InuYasha's eyes seemed to turn to stone, his heart clenched painfully under his chest. Yes, he knew that he shouldn't have left her out there for the demons to get her, but at the same time.

'_No!'_ His mind seemed to yell, shaking his head and walking outside, he ignored the looks that was given to him by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo; their gaze were that of ice. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a long time ago.

Sticking his nose out to the air, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He knew he had to go talk with them. Without a glance or a look back to the hut he took off into the forest. He needed to find the one person whom he knew could help him in this dilemma.

Back at the entrance of the hut, Kaede looked on to where InuYasha had disappeared. Miroku walked up to her, and then back to where the half-demon had taken off to. "Where do you think they went, Lady Kaede?"

"To the one person who could help him with this 'circumstance'."

"Do you think InuYasha would truly be willing to be part of the child's life?"

Kaede sighed, closing her eyes, "Maybe. Maybe not."

She truly hoped that he did; for both himself and Kagome's sake.

_xXxXx_

Rin giggled as she tried to grab a hold of a butterfly that was flying about her. The monarch easily dodged her futile attempts at catching it. "Mr. Butterfly, I will not hurt you! I just want to play."

And she tried again.

"Rin, instead of trying to catch it, how about you sit on the grass very still and let it come to you?" The young girl looked up to see Kagome staring at her, smiling. Rin's smile slowly began to cease when she saw that Kagome's smile didn't reach her eyes.

She had an increasingly hard time trying not to ask the teenage girl what was troubling her, but from what she heard from her conversation with Lord Sesshomaru, she figured that asking wouldn't be very wise. Instead she nodded and sat down in the grass, gesturing to Kagome to sit with her.

Kagome smiled a bit more as she sat down with Rin, explaining to her that scaring the poor butterfly that she just let it come to her; however, she would need to be very careful. Rin did as told, lifting both hands so that it formed a dip; like a bowl, almost.

The girl's brown eyes lit up as the Monarch slowly made its decent toward her slightly outstretched hands; until it finally landed in the middle. Rin gasped, her smile, reaching from ear to ear. She laughed.

"It tickles."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, they smell you with their antennae."

"Oh! So that's how they smell!"

Kagome watched the young girl as she continued to giggle every time the butterfly moved to another spot on her hands; her young eyes studying the insect closely.

Movement out of the corner of her eyes caused Kagome to turn her head; she saw Sesshomaru's amber eyes staring at her thoughtfully. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking but that intense gaze caused her to feel slightly uncomfortable. She switched her attention back to Rin, who was oblivious to the fact that they had a visitor.

An involuntary shiver traveled up her spine. She knew that she was still being watched, but try as she might to ignore it seemed futile at best.

Kagome's eyes wandered to Rin. The girl had been through a lot, and she was only eight; not even. Her hand moving subconsciously to her still flat stomach; soon, the bulge would be showing, and then a child would be held in her arms.

'_A baby boy or a girl...'_ The thought seemed foreign to her, it felt surreal—almost dreamlike.

A lone tear escaped, travelling down her cheek, chin then finally dropping to the dirt beside her. The pain in her chest from heartbreak consuming; everything that they had been through together, the love, the tranquility they had shared was apparently all for not.

From his position by the tree-line Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome would see him. He knew that when Rin was into something as she usually was she would become oblivious to things around her; making it awfully dangerous for her frail human form.

Sesshomaru had to admit that her demeanor changed drastically after she had averted her gaze from his own. It startled him. Whatever had he done to her that would cause such a response?

A nagging feeling started at the pit of his stomach. What had his brother done to her that would make her change so drastically?

It angered him slightly.

One way or another he would find out; even if he had to pry it out of her, his answer would _not_ go unanswered.


End file.
